gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Parsley Valley Galaxy
New Version & Themes Of (Super Mario Bros. 2) Missions Star 1: The Great Valley Mario must get through the course and get the power star in that crystal. Secret Star 1: Searching In The Dark Cave Mario must find a door to the cave that leads another door inside the breakable wall that you will need a bomb from the ground to pick that will break the wall and get to the door that will lead you to the secret power star. Star 2: Flying With The Beezo's And The Key Of The Phanto's Mario must get on top of the Pidgit's carpet and fly to the other side to the of the land and get the key from the pipe that will open the lock and get to the door and then threw the course and get the power star Secret Star 2: Bomb On The Ground Mario must go to first pipe he passes, pick the bomb from the ground and then throw it on the breakable ground and then get the power star. Star 3: Trouter Falls To The Underground Chains Of Keys Mario must get pass the waterfalls filled with Trouter's, get the key and then unlock the lock and get inside the door on chains to get another key to unlock another door and to the way to the power star. Secret Star 3: To The Mountain Mario find a Cloud Flower to become Cloud Mario and then get to the mountain with a door, get on the tiny mountain platform to the farthest right to get to higher ground, and jump and spin to make clouds and get the power star on top of that tall palm tree. Star 4: Mouser The Bomb Rat Mario must defeat "Mouser" the Bomb rat. Secret Star 4: The Sparks Cave Mario must go to the opposite direction of the cave to that pipe and get threw the Sparks circling around the cave to that power star. Speedy Comet (Red): Great Valley Speed Run Mario must beat "The Great Valley" in under 2 minutes. Daredevil Comet (White): Mouser Daredevil Run Mario must defeat "Mouser" with 1 point of health. Cosmic Comet (Blue): Cosmic Mario Race To The Great Valley Mario must beat Cosmic Mario to that power star. Fast-Foe Comet (Yellow): Fast-Foes On Parsley Valley Galaxy Mario must avoid Fast-Foe enemies and get to that power star. Purple Comet (Purple): Purple Coins On Parsley Valley Galaxy Mario must collect 100 purple coins in under 3 minutes. Combo Comet (Pink): Shy Guys Combos Mario must defeat 100 Shy Guys In Under 3 minutes. Flash Comet (Orange): Flash Of The Great Valley Mario must get the power star threw the flashing dark. Green Comet (Green): Green Stars *Green Star 1 *Green Star 2 *Green Star 3 *Green Star 4 *Green Star 5 *Green Star 6 *Green Star 7 *Green Star 8 *Green Star 9 *Green Star 10 *Green Star 11 *Green Star 12 *Green Star 13 *Green Star 14 *Green Star 15 Bosses *Mouser Category:Mario